


Caught

by gourmet_vomit



Series: Fire Emblem Drabbles/Oneshots [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gourmet_vomit/pseuds/gourmet_vomit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*jazz hands* LESBIANS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Again? Again. Great. Nothing stood between her and that apple. Except, you know, a net. At least it wasn’t a bear trap this time. That one had hurt. Even though she wasn’t in much pain, it looked like she would be stuck here for a while. Yelling wouldn’t do much good; she was far enough away from the camp that nobody would hear her, plus she might attract an enemy. Well, patience is a virtue… At least that’s what Azama says…

After a few minutes, Setsuna decides that patience is definitely not a virtue. It’s not like this particular forest was boring or anything, but patience has never been Setsuna’s strong suit. It would be a little more bearable if she still had her bow and quiver, at least then she could try and shoot something with her limited movement, but everything she needed was on the ground – about two meters below her, leaning against a nearby log.

Before she knew it she had been stuck up there for a few hours. Afternoon turned to evening, and Setsuna’s only remaining hope was that someone would notice she wasn’t at dinner. The camp was full on supplies, so luckily nobody would think she went to the market or smithy in the nearby town. Thankfully, it’s spring, so the people looking for her will have some light to look by for quite some time. It’s not as if she was particularly far away from camp, but there’s always a chance that the search party could get lost or even head in the wrong direction to begin with. Time to resume the waiting game.

Just as the sun is starting to set, Setsuna hears a voice in the distance, muffled by the trees. Finally, freedom is in sight. As the voice gets closer, she decides to whistle, just so whoever is looking for her has something to go by. She hears footsteps coming closer, until they stop completely.

“Oh Gods,” said a voice from behind her. She didn’t have to look to know who it was.

“Hello Lady Hinoka...”

“What are you doing all the way out here?”

“Hunting… Could you get me down please?”

“I thought I told you to carry a knife in case this happened again.”

“I forgot...”

With a sigh, Hinoka begins to climb the tree. She used to be awful at climbing trees, but it’s become second-nature simply because Setsuna gets caught in nets so often. Luckily, Hinoka at least knows how to take her own advice, and carries a small knife on her at all times. She carefully begins to cut through the top of the net. In this case, careful isn’t going to do much, as Setsuna’s clumsiness has no end. Just as Hinoka is about to pull the net close and tell Setsuna to grab onto a branch, the last few ropes snap and Setsuna hits the ground with a loud thud.

“Oh my Gods are you alright?” Hinoka has every reason to be concerned. Her clumsy retainer did just fall two meters after all. And the last thing she wants is to have accidentally hurt the other girl.  
“I’m okay...” comes the muffled voice from below. A big wave of relief washes over Hinoka and she begins to climb down from the tree. Once landing safely on the ground, Hinoka helps up the other girl, who proceeds to dust off her clothes as if nothing happened. Setsuna can be so incredibly apathetic sometimes…

Bow in hand, quiver strapped to her side, Setsuna begins to walk back to camp, with Hinoka close at her other side. The backs of their hands brush together ever so slightly, and Setsuna can’t help but smile. Moments like these would always be her favorite. Just her and her Princess.


End file.
